American Crow
The American crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) is a relatively large, thick-necked, uniformly black bird with a purple iridescence on the back and wings. Both sexes are similar, although the female is slightly smaller than the male and has large brood patch during the breeding season. Both the male and female American crow have a heavy, straight black bill, black feet and legs, and brown eyes, and the nasal openings are covered by prominent, stiff, bristle-like feathers. The short tail of the American crow is rounded or squared at the tip, and in flight, the long, finger-like flight feathers are visible at the tips of the broad wings. The juvenile American crow is similar in appearance to the adult, although the black plumage is dull rather than glossy, the feathers are fluffier and looser, and the tail feathers are narrower and more pointed. The feathers of the back, wings and tail are often slightly brown, contrasting with the rest of the body, and the eyes are grey-blue, changing to brown as the juvenile matures. The inside of the mouth is bright red for the first year, later becoming black. Nestlings of the American crow are almost bald, with a light covering of down feathers. The American crow has a wide range of vocalisations, some of which are the mimicked sounds of other species. A short, hoarse ‘ahhh’ is commonly made, which can vary in pitch, emphasis and pattern. Vocalisations may differ between populations, with some having individual ‘dialects'. Roles * It played Xianglong in AMERICAN ANIMAL and YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * They played Axel and the Grasshoppers (along with Bald Eagles, Common Ravens, Black-Billed Magpies and Common Grackles) in A Wildlife's Life * It played Yellow Eagle Wild Zord in Animal Rangers Wild Force Gallery American Crow.jpg Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S3E03 - It Came From Outer Ed ~ Three Squares and an Ed.avi snapshot 11.19 -2016.09.05 06.53.10-.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|Bambi (1942) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1553.jpg TLH Crows.png Rugrats Crow.png CTCD Crow.jpg Billy and Mandy Crows.jpg were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Dexter's Lab Crows.jpg IMG_4648.PNG IMG_7946.JPG IMG_7947.JPG IMG_7948.JPG|Aloha Hooey (1942) IMG_7949.JPG IMG 2327.PNG IMG 5487.JPG|Cobs and Robbers (storyboard) IMG 5504.PNG|Jerky Turkey (1945) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) IMG 7617.JPG IMG crow.jpeg IMG 9287.PNG IMG 9702.PNG IMG yyyyyyy.jpeg IMG 6175.JPG Crow.png OTGW Crows.png|Tome of the Unknown (pilot) Dora Crow.png No Nothing Nobody Never.png Zoo Cup Crows.png JS Timon4.png DUMBO'S CROWS.png|Dumbo (1941) 691AC963-9CED-49F0-BE58-FA1CB93BB317.jpeg 6AF96EEA-BAE9-4962-A32A-B9FB0393FE93.jpeg 8D30C8C9-5E2A-497F-9C8A-2062F315BCE0.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg See Also * Carrion Crow * Hooded Crow * Pied Crow * Jungle Crow * House Crow * Little Crow * Collared Crow Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Perching Birds Category:Birds Category:Bambi Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Loopy De Loop Animals Category:Fun and Fancy Free Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Shrek Animals